


Fisticuffs! I fight with my own gen-mate!! (guerilla off-collab)

by Lily Catts (Borjarnon)



Category: Hololive, holoMyth, hololive English, vtuber
Genre: Blood and Violence, Consensual Violence, Death Rider Jon Moxley exists in the Hololive universe, F/F, Fighting Kink, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borjarnon/pseuds/Lily%20Catts
Summary: Calliope thinks it would be cool to have fisticuffs with Amelia.Amelia wants someone to beat her up.It's a date.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia, Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive), Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara, Mori Calliope/Watson Amelia, Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Fisticuffs! I fight with my own gen-mate!! (guerilla off-collab)

Making sure that she wasn't being followed, Amelia Watson entered the abandoned warehouse. Sunlight shone from high windows, their rays of light marking the single figure standing in the center, waiting for her.

"You're late!" Calliope Mori said. She was dressed for the occasion, forgoing her usual reaper threads for an athleisure-based getup. Amelia tried not to stare at her gen-mate's toned midriff. What was up with reapers getting state-of-the-art human bodies?

"Sorry!" Amelia said. "I just had to make sure we wouldn't be found out. I don't have your mad teleporting reaper powers, anyway, and Gura asked me to help her figure out something in Minecraft."

"I don't mind. Are you ready, though?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

They had scheduled this collab activity that would not and should not be streamed, if they still wanted to continue as vtubers. When Calli confided in her Q&A stream that she wanted to have fisticuffs with a certain vtuber, Amelia slid promptly into her DMs offering her services, as she had been looking for someone to, in her own words, "beat the shit out of her." With some innovative schedule tetris, they were able to find a common time to fulfill their dreams of violence.

"Are you sure you'll be fighting in those clothes?" Calli asked.

"I'm too self-conscious to wear that," Amelia said, referring to Calli's fashionable _and_ functional threads. She merely wore her usual detective outfit, minus the coat and hat. "All I need is to beat your ass, right?"

"Not if I beat yours first."

"Fighting words, Mori," Amelia said, rolling her sleeves up. Calli pretended not to notice the detective's scars. Sometimes the pursuit of truth led to pain, something the reaper was keenly aware of herself.

"Can we discuss the rules first?" Calli said.

"Okay."

"Cool. No weapons or foreign objects, no biting, low blows, or eye attacks. Fight stops when someone yields or is knocked out."

"I'm not the one yielding," Amelia said, cracking her neck. "And I sure won't be knocked out by you."

"Then let's start." Calli assumed a fighting stance. "Beat me up if you can, Watson."

Amelia approached Calli warily, taking into consideration her opponent's inherent range advantage. As soon as she got into range Calli threw a low kick, which Amelia dodged just barely. Her opponent was fast, but speed alone didn't win fights.

She stepped into range again. Snap. This time, Calli's low kick hit her on the shin. Somehow she had gotten faster. So was she holding back before? The mind games continued.

Amelia dashed in, stepping with her good foot for an extra boost in range. Amelia blocked a punch and retaliated with an elbow at Calli's side. As the reaper hesitated from the blow, Ame threw her other elbow at Calli's face, who barely managed to put her guard up.

Calli stepped away, kicking Ame in her other leg.

"Ow", the detective said. "You're serious!" She had gotten a clean hit in, but Calli didn't seem the least fazed. Was her mortal body blessed with resilience as well? Only one way to find out.

"I'm serious about kicking your ass," Calli said. "Didn't you ask for this?"

"Fine! I'll show you what a practitioner of Watson-style baritsu could do!"

Calli's ponytail twitched as she shifted her weight, beckoning Amelia to try again.

The detective stepped in. Calli aimed a kick at Amelia's side. Even as she blocked it, the impact staggered her—she would need to discourage Calli from throwing out her signature offense without fear of retaliation. Enduring the pain, Amelia closed the distance further—

Calli socked her with a right hook. Amelia's cheek went numb, and she felt a tooth rattle inside her mouth. As she winced in pain, Calli circled her, forcing her to hide her injured side. Before the reaper could attempt another attack, Amelia launched herself face-first at her opponent. She went for Calli's legs, sending the larger woman off-balance. With a mighty grunt, Amelia took Calli down to the ground.

Amelia mounted Calli and smashed her elbow down on the reaper's face. The sickening sound of bone wrecking wet tissue reverberated throughout the abandoned warehouse. Barely flinching, Calli retaliated with a palm strike to Amelia's face, stunning her briefly. The reaper took the opportunity to throw the detective off, as she scrambling to her feet.

Amelia recovered faster. She launched herself at Calli with a running knee, staggering her taller opponent. She followed up with a short uppercut, putting her weight into the blow. As Calli reeled from the blows, Ame sneaked in a few more punches until Calli put her arms up, and retaliated with a knee of her own, catching Amelia in the gut.

As Amelia keeled over, Calli hooked her own arms underneath her opponent's shoulders, lifted Amelia at a high angle, and spiked her head to the floor. It was a technique she had learned from a certain Rider of Death. Amelia lay unfolded messily on the ground, looking like a discarded toy. For a fleeting moment Calli thought she had killed her opponent, but Amelia Watson was made of sterner stuff. As the damage seeped in, she groaned in pain, clutching her head.

"I'm not done with you," Calli said. She lifted the detective off her feet. Amelia's cute face was bruised up, and she wanted to bust it up more.

As Calli contemplated her next move, a flicker of determination flashed in Amelia's eyes, and she smashed her own head into Calli's beleaguered nose. The reaper took a few steps back, clutching her face. Just the act of merely breathing was an agonizing effort. She felt the blood run down her nose and mouth.

"Fuck!" Calli fought to stay upright, putting pressure on her nose. Amelia Watson's headbutt had rocked her senses. Was she concussed? Very likely. Her legs turned to jelly, and she collapsed to her knees.

Amelia Watson was barely standing herself. She hobbled towards her fallen opponent, blood dripping from her own forehead. "I'm not done with you, Mori," she said. "Let's fuck each other up more." She sank to her knees, her consciousness flickering in and out.

Calliope Mori struggled to her feet. She wouldn't lose. Not to Amelia Watson, who once claimed she was her nemesis because of her last name. Fighting her in this godforsaken place was fate. Amelia was kneeling, incapable of defending herself. Calli burst into a run. A swift kick to the head would put an end to the fight—

As she swung her leg, Amelia's arms sprung up, catching her kick. Slowly but steadily, Amelia rose to her feet, still holding on to Calli's head.

"Hey Calli, you think you could still stream on a wheelchair?"

"What?"

Amelia brought her elbow down on Calli's exposed knee, turning the joint the other way. The satisfying sound of bone cracking was music to Amelia's ears. Seeing Calli's leg pointed at an obscene angle, she tripped the reaper up with a leg sweep, sending her to the ground.

Before Calli could recover, Amelia crawled up on top of her. Pain coursed throughout her own body, and she could not think of a time caper where she had sustained this amount of damage.

A normal human being would have fainted already, but Calliope Mori's rage kept her conscious. The sheer audacity of this human! Maybe she could end just one life. Sending Amelia Watson to the underworld would mark the end of her reaper hiatus. Did she have what it takes to go that far? The obscene thought excited every fiber of her being.

As Amelia raised her hands to pound Calli's head to the ground, Calli grabbed the girl's throat.

"Fuck you, Watson," Calli spat. She summoned all her strength to crush the detective's neck, but somehow her hand felt limp, and black spots invaded her field of vision. The constraints of her mortal coil were holding her back, as well-endowed as her body was.

Her mouth twisted into a rictus smile, Amelia Watson slumped on top of her, unconscious, her blood mixing with Calli's own. Calli felt the detective's heartbeat fade.

Something—or someone—smashed through the warehouse's ceiling. Calli felt the familiar heat of a certain phoenix's flames, and the last thing she saw was an orange-maned head, looking down at her with concern.

* * *

When Amelia Watson opened her eyes, she saw an unfamiliar ceiling.

"Hey, you! You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right?" a soft, familiar voice addressed her.

Amelia winced as all of her body's aches came out in full force. It took a conscious effort to feel the warm touch of Ninomae Ina'nis on her right arm.

"Very funny, Ina," she said.

"What the hell, Watson?" Gura slid next to Ina, pouting at the detective. "Going into a hardcore deathmatch with Calli?"

"It's not a hardcore deathmatch," Amelia said. "We didn't even use weapons!" She was just glad to see her friends again, after all the beating that she took.

"The way she described it, it was definitely hardcore," Gura said. She leaned close and with a conspiratorial whisper asked, "so who won?"

"Amelia's awake? Good," Takanashi Kiara said, interrupting Amelia's hazy train of thought. She felt like her head had split into two and was just patched back. "You two are going to explain yourselves. I covered for your managers and this is not a favor I'm willing to repeat."

Amelia turned her head to the side. Calliope Mori was lying on the neighboring bed, covered head-to-toe in bandages. Only her pink hair offered her a sense of individuality. Calli gave her a peace sign.

The detective cleared her throat, deciding to speak for both of them. "So remember when I said I wanted someone to beat the shit out of me? And Calli said she wanted to, quote unquote, have fisticuffs with me in particular? We went ahead and made that real."

"Holy shit," Kiara said. "So you beat each other nearly to death over a shitpost? Do you have any idea how much I went through to make sure the two of you are still alive and employed?"

Amelia tried laughing, but hiccuped instead. Also, her body complained again. "Thanks, Kiara. We absolutely won't ever do it again."

"I do not believe that scheming face of yours for a second," Kiara said. "The next time you do this again, you need a referee! I may not be able to prevent you from fighting, but I want to be there to stop you from roughing each other too much, okay?"

"You just want to see me get my ass beaten," Calliope said, her voice muffled from the bandages.

Kiara looked away, trying not to laugh. "You got me... my healing powers will resuscitate you every time you fall... I could even add CPR as a bonus!"

"On second thought, I'm done," Calliope said. "Let's never do this again, Amelia."

"Noooo!"

As Kiara continued her flirting, Amelia turned to Ina and Gura. "Got something to say to me?" she said.

"I'm disappointed in you, Amelia Watson," Ina said, her face perfectly solemn.

"For getting into a fight?"

"For not streaming it."

"Honestly, it could be cool stream idea," Gura said, "like you could do it in a 3D studio, so you don't really have to go that hard."

"But that's boring!"

"Unlike Kiara, I don't like to see my friends getting hurt," Gura said.

"You made Gura sad," Ina said. "And I had to ask the Ancient Ones for a favor."

Amelia said. "You were the one who healed me?"

"Kiara helped a little, but I know your body better."

Amelia looked away, blushing. "Thanks, I guess."

"You owe me an offering, humu humu."

Kiara's phone rang, her Hinotori ringtone cutting through the noise in the room. "Everyone shut up! It's Jenma," Kiara said.

With great difficulty, Amelia Watson raised a fist at Calliope Mori. The reaper held up a bandaged arm, and they bumped fists together.

Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> More of a vent fic than anything, I just wanted to write Calliope and Amelia beating each other up. I hope you like it!


End file.
